Midnight Beasts
by draketodeath
Summary: UKUS, PruSpa dan lain lagi, rating may change. Kehidupan manusia yang penuh liku. Cinta, drama, tawa—/don't tell my mum and dad I'm GAY!/
1. Chapter 1

Alfred Jones menggigit M&M Toblerone yang tadi Beildschmidt bagikan ke seluruh kelas. Asalnya darimana tidak usah dipedulikan, asal mulutnya berhenti menguap dan matanya fokus ke ceramah Profesor Jan De Hoop tentang perdamaian dunia sebagai masalah utama dunia saat ini.

Satu gigit, dua gigit... Tujuh M&M habis dalam sepuluh menit. Matanya mengisyaratkan Beildschmidt untuk memberinya M&M lagi, tapi sayang, si pengedar M&M telah kehabisan stok. Ia melepaskan sebuah helaan nafas panjang,

_hari ini akan berjalan sangat lama. _

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers. Midnight Beast diambil dari judul sebuah band UK bernama sama: The Midnight Beast. Lagu mereka keren loh! *malah promosi*

* * *

Universitas Utrecht adalah universitas tertua yang ada di Belanda dan seorang Alfred yang suka melemparkan komentar-komentar lucu (jangan salah artikan dengan mengejek) tentang hal-hal 'tua' tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa kuliah disana. Oke,bangunannya tidak kelihatan tua, tapi tetap saja... Tua.

Permasalahan 'tua' inilah yang menyebabkan Alfred Jones dan Gilbert Beildschmidt yang-albino-dan-suka-mengedarkan-M&M-di-kelas bisa berteman baik dari awal semester kuliah disana. Alasannya sederhana: rambut Gilbert putih seperti lansia. Alfred tidak pernah capek untuk mengejek rambut Gilbert yang 'ajaib' dan Gilbert tidak pernah berhenti mengejek lensa kacamatanya yang lumayan tebal untuk dewasa muda seperti mereka.

Selain albino pengedar M&M, Alfred punya kawan lain. Namanya Elizaveta. Jangan tertipu dengan namanya yang cewek sekali itu, kenyataannya penampilannya jauh dari namanya. Ia tomboy, anti feminis dan tinggal satu atap dengan dua orang pria—Alfred dan Gilbert— yang bisa menyerangnya sekembalinya dari bar dengan keadaan bau alkohol aka mabuk. Syukur kedua orang pria itu berorientasi seksual ganjil karena hal ini menguntungkan baginya; _satu_, ia tidak perlu takut diserang dan _dua_, ia tidak perlu menyamar dan jauh-jauh pergi ke gay bar yang banyak tersebar di sekitar universitas hanya untuk memuaskan nafsunya akan pria homo. Subyeknya telah berada di depan hidungnya, man!

Alfred punya banyak teman, tapi hanya mereka berdua yang begitu dekat dengannya dan... ehem, melihat ia menangis karena digigit anjing tetangga.

Beralih ke Elizaveta. Sekarang gadis—kalaupun ia pantas dipanggil gadis—Hongaria itu sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya saat Alfred membuka pintu apartemen mereka, bermuka masam. Elizaveta yang baru membuka mulut ingin mengucapkan selamat datang mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mengangkat alis, "Apa?" tanyanya merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan yang diluncurkan Jones ke dirinya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu dikelas," jawab Alfred pendek, alisnya mengernyit. "Kau sudah bolos tiga kali dalam seminggu." Ia melemparkan tasnya ke lantai.

"Bilang aku tidak enak badan." sahutnya masih menatap layar handphone serius.

"Orang sakit nggak mungkin pakai celana sependek itu." tunjuk Alfred ke hot pants yang sedang ia gunakan. Wajah Elizaveta memerah karena malu, lalu ia melempar sebuah bantal tepat ke muka Alfred. "Hak asasi bung!" teriaknya yang dibalas cengiran oleh si korban.

"Apa katamu lah!" kata Alfred, masih nyengir sambil membentuk tanda 'peace' menggunakan tangan kanannya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

* * *

**A/N**: Pendek ya? Biarin ah, ini kan baru prolog #plak. Oh ya, ini sekuel dari Unrequited Love loh. Jadi kalau belum baca, baca ya! Jangan lupa RnR ohohoho #ngarep. Ah ya, ada yang protes sama gaya penulisan saya yang agak berbelit-belit dan bahasanya yang agak berat (?). Maaf, gaya penulisan saya memang terpengaruh oleh novel-novel crime yang rata-rata untuk dewasa =w= Saya nggak tertarik dengan Teenlit. Pembacanya nggak diajak mikir *halah, gayamu nak*

*nyengir kuda* RnR, anyone?


	2. That Punk: Arthur Kirkland

**Wanings** (lupa dicantumin di chapter sebelumnya): AU. Kemungkinan sedikit keluar dari karakter, Punk!UK, bahasa yang aneh, dkk

* * *

Kau tahu teman?

Tidak ada yang suka menunggu, tidak terkecuali Elizaveta.

_Emang ada yang suka nunggu? _

Biar menunggu itu bisa dapat pahala, melatih kesabaran, serta menuai pujian, Elizaveta tidak suka.

Ya, pendek kata ia sedang menunggu. Menunggu Gilbert yang tidak tampak batang hidungnya sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu pemuda albino itu tiga belas jam yang lalu.

Matanya melirik sekilas jam dinding berbentuk bintang yang tergantung di atas TV. Jam delapan lewat tiga. Keringat dingin menuruni wajahnya. Ia mendesis, "Oke, ini keterlaluan." Gilbert tidak pernah pulang lebih dari jam malam yang mereka bertiga sepakati yaitu jam delapan malam. Dan menurut peraturan tersebut, orang yang berkemungkinan pulang melewati jam tersebut setidaknya menghubungi salah satu dari anggota yang sekiranya berada di apartemen.

_Gilbert tidak menghubungi dia, ataupun Alfred. _

Fakta yang membuat perutnya seperti diisi ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan meminta bebas.

Segera dikeluarkannya handphone miiknya dan menghubungi nomor yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala: Gilbert. _Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert, _berdengung di kepala seperti denting bel gereja saat Natal.

_'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi.' _

"Fuck!" maki Elizaveta, hampir saja ia melempar benda malang itu ke kantong sampah jika saja Alfred tidak berteriak kegirangan bagai hooligan Inggris yang terkenal ganas—nah, bukan iklan gak jelas yang suka nongol di TV Indonesia ya—itu. Alis coklatnya mengernyit hingga hampir bertemu. Bisa-bisanya lelaki Amerika itu berteriak girang disaat salah seorang anggota geng mereka mempunyai kemungkinan tujuh puluh tiga persen diculik oom-oom maho!

Ia menekan tombol yang sama berulang kali dan jawaban yang sama pula yang ia dapat. Belasan atau mungkin puluhan pesan singkat telah ia kirim tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada balasan, yang bisa berarti apa saja. Dan hal ini membuat keringat dingin semakin bebas meluncur di wajah serta membasahi tangannya. "Ayolah Gilbert, balas, balas..." gumamnya lirih. "Atau setidaknya angkat telponku..."

Elizaveta menggigit bibir bagian atasnya untuk mengatasi rasa khawatir yang terlanjur menerjang saraf-saraf tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Bukannya berkurang, rasa khawatirnya malah semakin menumpuk dan bibirnya berdarah. Ck, bahkan darahnya terasa sangat menusuk saat menyentuh lidahnya. Pertanda buruk, sial.

"Ayo, angkat Gil..." ia bergumam seperti itu sampai berulangkali, ia sendiri tidak tahu berapa kali ia mengucapkannya tapi siapa yang peduli? Ia terus dalam posisi begitu hingga rasa kantuk menghinggapi matanya yang lelah.

* * *

Saat Elizaveta terbangun di sofa dengan posisi aneh, semuanya masih sama. Bajunya, ruangannya, sofanya serta rasa pahit di rongga mulutnya pun masih tetap sama (gue nggak gosok gigi!). Kecuali posisi tidurnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya yang merapat ke tubuhnya. Seperti mekanisme pertahanan bayi dalam rahim ibunya. Pipinya terasa lembab dan matanya perih. Mungkin ia menangis saat tidur atau sesuatu mengenai matanya.

Giginya berderit. Hal pertama yang muncul di otaknya adalah Gilbert. Beildschmidt kurang ajar itu harus sudah ada di rumah sekarang dan demi semua koleksi doujinshi serta manga yaoi-nya ia bersumpah akan menjadikan si albino _wurst _jika ia bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat.

Sebelum hal sadis itu terjadi, perutnya berteriak kelaparan. _'Bagus,_'pikir Elizaveta sedikit kesal karena imajinasinya terinterupsi secara tidak elit. Memutuskan untuk lebih memprioritaskan urusan perut—_balas dendam bisa nanti, yang penting perut diisi dulu_—ia pergi ke dapur. Membuka pintu lemari es menggunakan gerakan beruk buas.

_Tapi yang diinginkan tidak ada. _

Kosong. Melompong. Tidak beda dengan perutnya—_tapi perutnya lebih kosong! _

Banting pintu kulkas, Elizaveta memutuskan untuk menyeret salah seorang manusia homo di apartemennya untuk belanja di minimarket. Kalau nggak ada, tukang susu juga tukang koran boleh. Ia malas sedang perut minta diisi. Sayang tidak ada makanan. Dilema. Pusing.

Elizaveta menyeret paksa kakinya keliling apartemen milik mereka bertiga. Kamar Alfred terkunci, artinya penghuninya _sedang mimpi jorok dan berharap tidak diganggu _sambil menistai dakiramura(*) menggunakan air liur. Idih. Lanjut ke dapur, kosong. Toilet sama nasibnya dengan dapur. Ruang tamu (yang gabung dengan ruang ngumpul atau apapun itu namanya) juga kosong. Hanya ada cap putih tanda cinta miliknya. Lanjut ke gudang, tidak ada manusia disana. Inspeksi berlanjut ke kamarnya, hasil masih nihil.

_Kemana orang-orang disaat dia membutuhkan, HAH? _

Menghiraukan teriakan si perut serta keluhan si otak, kedua kakinya memaksanya pergi kesebuah ruangan yang belum—dan ia takut—ia jamah.

Kamar Gilbert.

Saat kayu oak pembatas ruang itu terbuka, bukan sesosok makhluk albino bermata merah yang ia lihat, tapi seseorang yang lain…

Berambut pirang _highlight _hijau, pakaian provokatif, _eyeliner _di kedua belah kelopak mata atas bawah memudar dan tindik yang hampir menutupi pinggiran telinganya.

Apakah Gilbert muak dengan cap albino dan memutuskan untuk menambah kesan imej /punk/ dengan berpakaian seperti mereka, seperti punk Inggris dan merubah aksen Jerman kebanggaannya ke aksen Inggris yang—pada kenyataannya—terdengar lebih seksi di telinga?

—Kalimatnya susah dimengerti. Serta ngaco.

Elizaveta terpana, bohong kalau tidak. Pria punk yang tidur di tempat tidur Gilbert…

…Ganteng.

_Tuh 'kan ngaco lagi! _

Disaat Elizaveta melotot melihat perut sang pemuda punk yang terbalut perban sedikit tersampir, sebuah suara familier mengucapkan "Ia Arthur Kirkland." tepat di telinganya. Membuat tubuhnya bergidik, _inikah rasanya saat si seme menjilat telinga si uke? _

Elizaveta berbalik menghadap pemilik suara yang hanya menggunakan boxer, mendelik ke mata merah itu seolah ia akan menelannya bulat-bulat. Tapi bukan Gilbert Beildschmidt namanya jika mudah terintimidasi (walaupun ia /memang/ merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan maut Elizaveta). Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku yang membawanya kesini. Ada masalah?" alisnya naik, menantang. Si gadis Hungaria menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah Gil, hanya saja… Kau tahu," matanya melihat ke lantai. Gugup. "Kau seharusnya…" Mati. Kata-katanya macet ditengah jalan.

"Tidak membawa orang asing masuk?" lanjut Gilbert, matanya beralih ke pemuda punk—Arthur—yang masih tertidur lelap. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda ia akan bangun segera. Ia mengingatkan Elizaveta pada Putri Tidur. "Dia temanku, Eli." Elizaveta mendelik, ia tahu jelas Gilbert sedang berbohong. "Alfred sudah tahu?" tanyanya.

Gilbert membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum berbicara, terlihat tidak yakin. "…Belum, tapi tampaknya ia tidak keberatan."

Elizaveta menghempaskan beban tubuhnya ke sofa berbentuk basket di ujung ruangan. "Oke, dia mungkin tidak keberatan. Tapi ada kemungkinan ia keberatan." Matanya menatap mata Gilbert, masih setajam tadi.

"Tepat." sahut Gilbert. "Jadi?"

"Ceritakan aku semua. Yang sebenarnya."

* * *

**A/N**: Yep pendek. Saya nggak tau lagi mau nulis apa. Makasih yang udah review, baca dan fave. Maaf sekali update ini mengecewakan QwQ dan ya, seperti biasa saya lupa (baca: males) balas review. Maaf ya *bungkuk dalem-dalem


End file.
